The present invention relates to the improvement of a door weatherstrip attached around motor vehicle doors and particularly to a door weatherstrip structure against wind noise at a portion of a front door directly above a waist portion (waist line) of the front door.
Japanese Patent No. 3592564 B2 (see FIG. 5) discloses a door weatherstrip structure for motor vehicles of this type, in which a groove defined between a main sealing portion and a sub sealing portion of the weatherstrip is provided with a wind suppressing block and a wind suppressing fin in the vicinity of the wind suppressing block. This wind suppressing fin is elastically deformed by air flowing through the groove and is brought into abutment with the bottom surface of the wind suppressing block.